1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to telecommunication equipment and, in particular, to optical transmitters.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Transponders may be used in telecommunication systems and/or networks to receive and transmit data and/or other information on optical and/or electrical signals. Traditional optical transponders have limitations, however.